


Through My Brother's Eyes

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Horsemen Era, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos analyzing Kronos and Caspian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through My Brother's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Neither characters nor universe are mine, and no monies are made. No ill intent here, either, for that matter. Honestly.

Kronos had had his reasons for taking Caspian into their fold, Methos told himself. Well, so far as reason existed, for a man like him. The truth was that Kronos had revelled from the start in what Caspian was, and he had known him for what he was as soon as he had set eyes on him. Because, they shared a sense of cruelty that was alien to Methos.

Oh, he could be cruel - it was not that what set him apart. He just never was senselessly cruel. There was ever a purpose, always a why. In everything he did, kindness or cruelty, he always had ulterior motives. He had given Silas that supple, motherly slave and the pretty camel the other day for good reason. If he also liked him, so much the better. But he was not about to seek out little presents like that for Caspian in a hurry.

For a while, he had believed that there was a reason to Caspian's ... habits, too. Some strange hunger, an urgent longing, something he had lived through. Something. At the time, he had even tried to cater to his needs from time to time, as well. But when he realised just what that reason was, he found himself very disappointed. There was no true need behind this, nothing Methos could exploit. The truth was, Caspian just liked being such a sickening sight, because it made children scream with fright, it made women faint and grown men shiver. And it made Methos recoil with disgust.

To Kronos, it was a new, exciting kind of cruelty. He would watch the faces for the terror in their eyes, glowing. He was having way too much fun for Methos to risk challenging Caspian directly.

He would wait and survive. He would wait and grow stronger. He would wait another day, and another, and another, until the time came.


End file.
